1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game material sets for playing games of chance for monetary prizes, and in particular to a game material set and play method for playing a game of chance involving multiple play levels utilizing individual game cards with concealed symbols and a master game card for identifying bonus level winners from holders of money-match qualifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of chance comprise a popular form of entertainment and include a wide variety of different game materials and game play methods. Monetary prizes tend to stimulate interest among many players who thus have a stake in the outcome. A common use of game materials for playing games of chance is for fund-raising purposes. Many social, fraternal, charitable and other organizations conduct games of chance for monetary prizes in order to raise funds. The structure of such games is regulated in many locations. For example, the ticket count and the minimum payout percentage, which effect the operator's profit, are specified by applicable gaming regulations in many jurisdictions.
Game materials are typically designed to promote sales by stimulating player interest and excitement. Accordingly, game manufacturers tend to develop new game materials and play actions which maximize player involvement and interest. For example, promotional graphics printed on the game materials and play action techniques such as cumulative awards and bonus levels of play are used to stimulate player interest. A game can provide an initial level of play in which players receive instant awards for game materials (e.g., cards and tickets) with predetermined winning symbol combinations. Such materials can provide for an additional level or levels of bonus play, with opportunities to win a grand prize consisting of a monetary sum or some other prize.
A typical multi-level game action involves identifying in a first "instant award" level of play a subset of players who are qualified for bonus play. The qualified players then engage in a second or bonus level of play. Multiple bonus levels of play can be provided for maintaining player interest and enthusiasm.
An example of a game material set with a bonus play level is disclosed in the Quinlan U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,921, which is assigned to a common assignee herewith. Although the game action disclosed therein stimulates player interest in the bonus level of play, it does not include the money-match qualifier feature of the present invention whereby players attempt to match bonus play amounts on their individual play cards with a group of prize amounts concealed under a bonus window on a master game card.
Heretofore there has not been available a game material set and game method for playing a game of chance for monetary prizes with the advantages and features of the present invention.